


Run Baby Run, Forever Will Be You and Me

by brokencasbutt67



Series: Fluff Dialogue Prompts [14]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alpha Centauri (Good Omens), Caught, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Love Letters, Naked Cuddling, Nicknames, Other, Running Away, Secret Relationship, Sleep, Smut, They/Them Pronouns for Beelzebub (Good Omens), War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:41:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27314953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokencasbutt67/pseuds/brokencasbutt67
Summary: a number of the fluff dialogue prompts, chapter title is the prompt
Relationships: Beelzebub & Gabriel (Good Omens), Beelzebub/Gabriel (Good Omens)
Series: Fluff Dialogue Prompts [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1873840
Kudos: 12





	1. 13 - Sleeping with you was the best sleep I’ve gotten in years.

The relationship between Beelzebub and Gabriel was slow to start, to say the least. They were both equally terrified of the consequences from Heaven and Hell. They started by meeting up, usually some distance away from London and _Her_ prying eyes. They would meet up in a cinema, or at a restaurant, where no one would know them.

_Gabriel’s favourite memory was when they’d gone to see a movie. It was a horror movie, though given what they both know about the world, it was more of a comedy. Beelzebub was relaxing in their seat, chuckling every so often. Gabriel couldn’t take his eyes off of them, his heart was filling with love more and more._

_He eventually decided that he would try the thing he’d seen in so many movies. He yawned slightly, his arm falling over the back of Beelzebub’s shoulders. They gave him a look, but before Gabriel could retract his arm, Beelzebub curled closer to him. Gabriel smiled down to them and kissed the top of their head. Once the movie had finished, they went to a restaurant to get some dinner._

Today looks like it’s going to be the same type of date. They’re currently sat in a movie theatre, watching another horror movie that has them both chuckling. They’re getting some weird looks from the people beside them, probably questioning why they’re laughing at a horror movie. Gabriel doesn’t particularly care though. Beelzebub is curled up under his arm, holding his hand tightly. He smiles down to them, before bringing his attention back to the screen.

The movie ends soon after, and they’re the last ones to leave the cinema. They make their way down the street, still holding onto each other. Gabriel would never admit this, but he’s happier now than he ever has been when he’s in Heaven.

“Well, I was going to suggest dinner, but I’m rather tired” Gabriel admits. Beelzebub chuckles slightly.

“Me too” They murmur, yawning as they rest their head on Gabriel’s chest. He turns until they’re facing each other, cuddling Beelzebub slightly. They smile softly.

“C’mon, I’m sure we can find somewhere we can sleep…” Gabriel murmurs.

“If you want to, that is… heh” Gabriel quickly adds, incredibly aware that Beelzebub has never been comfortable with affection. Beelzebub gives a slight chuckle. They hold onto Gabriel’s coat as they lean up to kiss him gently.

Gabriel stalls for a moment, _it’s all so new to him_ , but he quickly hops on board, melting into the kiss with Beelzebub. They don’t part for a while, though they do when they become incredibly aware that they’re still in the middle of the street. Someone shouts something to them, though they’re too occupied with each other to care about what’s being said to them.

“C’mon…” Beelzebub whispers. Gabriel smiles and kisses them gently, taking their hand in his own. Beelzebub smiles slightly, looking down at the way their hand fits perfectly in Gabriel’s. He’s warm too. Hell is warm, but hell is a sticky heat, rather than a comforting warmth. Beelzebub has never been able to find a comforting warmth in Hell, it’s always uncomfortable. It’s too hot, too sweaty, and everyone is far too close to each other for comfort.

Beelzebub has often expressed their distaste for the state of Hell nowadays, but they don’t have the energy to make the necessary changes. Instead, they sit in their throne and long for Gabriel’s presence, warmth, and comfort.

“You okay there, Bee?” Gabriel’s voice pulls them from their thoughts. He’s looking at them, his purple eyes are filled with concern, as well as something that they can’t quite place, _love._

“I’m great,” They murmur, pulling Gabriel into a loose hug. He smiles slightly, hugging them back. It’s unexpected, but Gabriel would never refuse a hug, especially given how frequently, _or infrequently_ , they see each other. Gabriel has many words that he wants to say right now, so many words, and yet, he’s scared to voice them all.

He knows that deep down, his fears are rather irrational. He knows that Beelzebub mirrors his feelings and that he isn’t alone in his love. But he’s still scared to admit it to himself, and Beelzebub. He risks falling from Heaven, losing Beelzebub, and losing everyone and everything else along the way. Gabriel isn’t entirely sure which of those is the worst outcome either. _Losing Beelzebub._

“Dove…?” It’s Beelzebub’s turn to be concerned. Gabriel seems to have entirely zoned out now, as though he’s being summoned back to Heaven. Beelzebub _sorely_ hopes that isn’t the case. Not only are they in the middle of a rather populated street, but they also haven’t had anywhere near enough time to cuddle with him.

“Hey, Bee” He smiles. Beelzebub smiles in response, reaching up to kiss him deeply. Gabriel moans into the kiss slightly, his hands tightening on Beelzebub’s waist. Gabriel smiles as the kiss eases, though he doesn’t pull away. Beelzebub chuckles slightly.

“C’mon wings, let’s find somewhere to sleep” They murmur, taking Gabriel’s hand again. He nods, taking their hand as they continue to follow the path down the street. Gabriel can’t help but lose himself in his thoughts as he looks back at the life he’s lived, _a long one to say the least._ He can’t think of a time when he wasn’t alone, and now he has Beelzebub he isn’t entirely sure of how to act, or react. He’s scared, but it’s a good scared, _if that’s a thing._ He’s happy with how his life is, even if he is terrified of everything. He’s not scared of falling anymore.

He’s seen the life that Aziraphale and Crowley are living. They’re happy together, entirely uninterrupted by Heaven and Hell. Gabriel longs for a life like that, where he can relax in a _home_ with Beelzebub, instead of meeting up in a small city at a restaurant, or a movie theatre, or a park, or wherever else they’ve met up.

But he can’t have that yet, and for now, he’s more than happy with what they do have. Talking of which, there’s a hotel a few blocks away. Gabriel and Beelzebub seem to be gravitating towards there.

It takes less than twenty minutes for them to be in and having booked a room for a night. Gabriel had been tempted to say _two nights,_ though he wants Beelzebub to take the next steps, not himself. So he didn’t. The door is barely closed behind them both before Beelzebub is falling into Gabriel’s arms and hugging him impossibly tightly. Gabriel isn’t complaining either.

Though, he does begin to walk them both back to the bed. He sits on the edge, looking up at Beelzebub with a small smile. They send a warm smile back, climbing into his lap to hold him tightly. Gabriel presses his lips to their forehead for a moment, hugging Beelzebub just as tightly as they are holding him.

Time passes, minutes blur into hours and the pair don’t move. The love in the room is encompassing the entirety of England, and beyond. Beelzebub is the first to break it though, with a particularly large yawn. Gabriel chuckles slightly.

“I guess it’s a good job we have a bed, huh” He muses, easing his shoes off to lay on his side. Beelzebub chuckles and nods, changing out of their clothing until they’re in their underwear. They ease under the cover beside Gabriel, who removes his shirt and trousers after a moment. His arm winds around Beelzebub’s waist, only furthering the warmth that surrounds them. Beelzebub squeezes Gabriel’s hand as they begin to settle, struggling to keep awake.

They’re on the cusp of sleep when Gabriel murmurs something, pressing his lips against their neck, and then they’re falling asleep. _I love you._

Beelzebub dreams. It’s the first time in their life that they’ve dreamt. It feels very strange, though they’re not complaining.

_They can’t quite place where they are. Gabriel is with them though. Water is lapping at their feet, the sun is beating down over them, birds are singing away. Beelzebub squeezes Gabriel’s hand, a small smile is sent to him. Gabriel is smiling right back to them. He pulls them close, leaning down to kiss them gently. Beelzebub smiles into the kiss, pulling Gabriel’s hips closer. He lets out a low moan, tightening his grip on their hips until they’re laying on the grass below him. Gabriel chuckles slightly. He says something, but Beelzebub can’t quite hear him. It doesn’t matter anyway, Gabriel’s mouth along their neck pulls them away from their thoughts. Beelzebub lets out a feeble moan, their hands sliding up to tug on Gabriel’s hair. Gabriel’s hands tease the buttons of their shirt for a few moments, though before he can do anything, they’re tugging the shirt away. Gabriel chuckles slightly, watching Beelzebub’s face for any hint of a negative reaction as he trails his hand down their thighs and between their legs._

“Beelzebub…” Gabriel’s voice wakes them from the dream, _that they were very much enjoying._

They chuckle slightly, looking up at Gabriel. His eyes are lust blown, and he’s kneeling above them. Beelzebub bites their lip, and with a surge of confidence, they pull Gabriel into a deep kiss, while wrapping their legs around his waist. Gabriel sits back slightly, stroking his thumb over their cheek.

“Bee…” He whispers. His voice is breathy and low, sending a shiver through Beelzebub. They chuckle slightly.

“Hey there…” They murmur, searching for a clock.

“Two thirty, morning” Gabriel says, as though he could read their mind. Beelzebub smiles slightly, unwrapping themself from around Gabriel. He shifts to sit back slightly, attempting to adjust himself in his boxer shorts. Beelzebub smiles slightly, pulling Gabriel close again. They lean down to kiss him gently, sliding their hand down under Gabriel’s boxer shorts for a moment, though they bring their hand back to his shoulders a moment later. Gabriel chuckles slightly.

“Bee… do you want this…?” He asks, almost hesitant. Beelzebub nods, a shaky nod. But it’s a nod, a confirmation that _yes,_ they’re ready to take this step with him. Gabriel smiles slightly, kissing them again.

The kiss deepens, and the atmosphere in the room changes. He kneels above Beelzebub, deepening the kiss further. Their hands slide into his boxer shorts, easing them down his thighs. Gabriel’s hand slides to their waist, lingering over the waistband of their underwear for a few moments.

“I’m ready” They whisper, a slight nod as they do. Gabriel smiles and eases their underwear away. Beelzebub shivers slightly, though Gabriel is there to wash away all of their insecurities. He mouths along their neck, with his knees no longer holding them up. He moans lowly as he ruts between Beelzebub’s legs, biting down on their shoulder. Beelzebub chuckles slightly.

“You got protection, wings?” They murmur, a nickname that Gabriel was never too fond of. He’d never ask them to stop with their nicknames for him though. Gabriel nods, pulling one out of thin air.

The act of sex isn’t underwhelming, but it’s not life – changing either. It just _is._

It was perfectly imperfect, made up of shaky movements and nervous chuckles. They reached their climaxes almost simultaneously. They lay together, side by side. They’re naked to the world around them. Gabriel reaches over and holds Beelzebub’s hand lightly.

“Does this change anything between us?” He asks. He’s almost scared to hear the answer.

“I hope nothing changes…” Beelzebub whispers. Gabriel smiles, shifting until he’s laid on his side. He looks over them for a moment, leaning over to kiss them gently. Beelzebub smiles into the kiss, turning into Gabriel’s arms. They pull him close, though before they can say anything, they’re yawning. Gabriel chuckles slightly, shifting to pull the duvet closer.

“C’mon, Bee, we can sleep” He murmurs. Beelzebub nods, shifting until they’re curled up in Gabriel’s arms. It doesn’t take long for them to fall asleep again. Gabriel smiles slightly, pressing his lips to the top of their head.

He watches them for a while, the love in his heart is almost painful. But he loves it. He’ll never stop loving it, _them._

Sleep eventually finds Gabriel too, his hands linger around Beelzebub’s waist.

Morning rolls around and they’ve curled up in his arms again. Gabriel is the first to wake, just as the sun is rising. He smiles down to Beelzebub, who’s still snoring away in his arms. He hugs them tighter, shifting slightly until they’re spooning again. Gabriel strokes his fingers down their side, cherishing in the feeling of them in his arms.

Gabriel knows that as soon as they leave here, they’ll be summoned back to Heaven and Hell respectively, and the high that he’s on will fade. He doesn’t want that to happen. Beelzebub shifts in his arms slightly, and Gabriel brings his focus back down to them. They shift and turn to face him, yawning as they attempt to wake themselves. Gabriel chuckles, stroking his thumb over their cheek. Beelzebub leans into the touch.

 _“Sleeping with you was the best sleep I’ve gotten in years”_ They murmur, curling closer to Gabriel. He chuckles slightly.

“Well, bee, I’m more than willing to give you more of these nights, if you wish,” Gabriel says, though he isn’t entirely sure what he’s intending with it. Beelzebub smiles slightly, hugging Gabriel tightly.

“That would be… amazing” They respond, curling closer to Gabriel’s chest again. Gabriel smiles slightly, kissing the top of their head.

“I love you” Gabriel whispers. It wasn’t intended, it slipped out. But before he can take it back, Beelzebub smiles and kisses him gently.

“I love you too” They whisper.

Gabriel smiles, cuddling closer to them to waste away another day when they _should_ be working. _Who’s going to stop them?_


	2. 17 - If Heaven was a place on earth it would be you in bed wearing this right now and telling me stories until we pass out.

Gabriel and Beelzebub haven’t moved from the bed in a while. They’ve had no reason to. Heaven and Hell are awaiting the return of their leaders, but they can wait for a little bit longer.

Nothing is more important, to the pair than each other. They’re already on borrowed time, _it’s only so long before She realises what’s going on and punishes them accordingly._ They’re going to seize the time that they do have, regardless of what else they should be doing.

Beelzebub hasn’t moved from in Gabriel’s arms in a while. Their clothing is still dotted around the room, Gabriel isn’t entirely sure where his is anymore, his shirt was somewhere on the floor last night. Although it doesn’t matter, for now, clothing can be replaced, memories of a time like this are irreplaceable. He brings his attention back to Beelzebub, and a smile covers his face.

They’re snoozing lightly, though he knows that they’re likely to be awake again soon. Beelzebub shifts slightly, tightening their grip on Gabriel, and he’s more than willing to give in to their demand for more affection. He shifts slightly, adjusting himself until he can wrap himself around them entirely.

“Bee…” He mumbles, though he’s too tired to think about what he’s going to say. Beelzebub grumbles, though they’re not opening their eyes. Gabriel isn’t sure whether or not to be grateful, he doesn’t want to wake them. He loves it when they get this time together, regardless of what else is going on.

“If Heaven was a place on Earth…” He mumbles. He strokes his fingers down their spine lightly. Beelzebub leans into the touch, lifting their head in an attempt to wake themself. It doesn’t work.

“It would be here, with you, in bed… wearing this” He continues, though looking over himself and Beelzebub, he realises that he maybe should say _wearing nothing._

“Right now…” He adds. Beelzebub smiles slightly, slowly starting rouse more. Gabriel smiles slightly, leaning down to kiss them gently.

“Telling me stories until we pass out” He finishes, though he doesn’t particularly care for what they do at the moment, only that they get to spend this time together. He knows that once they leave this cheap hotel, it’ll be weeks before they can see each other again. Gabriel doesn’t know if he’s going to be able to cope with it again. He always struggles with the loneliness that follows these trysts. Though he’d never tell Beelzebub of this.

“Wings…” They murmur, pulling Gabriel from his thoughts. He looks down to them and smiles slightly, cupping their cheek.

“Dove…” He responds.

“I love you” Gabriel whispers, after a few moments of nothing being said. Beelzebub’s eyes widen, and for a moment, Gabriel worries that it was the wrong thing to say, _again_. Before those worries can cement themselves in his mind, Beelzebub surges upwards and pulls Gabriel into a deep kiss that leaves him chasing for more. He lets them lead it though, not wanting to push them too far.

Beelzebub blushes slightly as the kiss parts, straddling Gabriel’s hips.

“My, my… What a sight for sore eyes you are…” He murmurs. Beelzebub flushes further, and Gabriel loves it. _It’s adorable._ Beelzebub shifts to lay against him, hugging him tightly.

“You know, bee…” Gabriel starts. He can feel Beelzebub’s eyes on him.

“I don’t think I could go back home, back to Heaven, after this…” He murmurs as he gestures to the situation around them. He can sense the frown on their face, he doesn’t need to see it to know it’s there.

“It may sound sappy, but I sorely miss you from the moment you leave my arms” He admits. Beelzebub reaches up to cup his cheek.

“Dove, say the word and we can go. We have the universe and beyond where we can escape to, only us and the rest of time” Beelzebub responds, and it knocks Gabriel. _He hadn’t expected that as a response._

He looks down to Beelzebub, their eyes meeting in a clash of grey and purple. It’s tense for a moment, but before either can worry, there’s a slight nod from Gabriel. Beelzebub smiles widely, surging forward to kiss him deeply.


	3. 14 - I miss your arms around me as I slept, I know it’s embarrassing but you made me feel safe.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> welp, it wasn't meant to go this way but here we are

It was only a suggestion, from Beelzebub, to run away. Of course, they didn’t intend for it to be taken literally, yet here they are.

Gabriel is laid beside them on the bed. They’re spooning, holding each other impossibly close. Beelzebub is looking to where Gabriel is holding their hand.

“Where would you want to go?” They ask. His voice is a low murmur, sending shivers through Beelzebub. They squeeze Gabriel’s hand, a small smile on their face.

“Wherever you are” Gabriel responds. Beelzebub chuckles slightly.

“Well, we have… Alpha Centauri, I do recall that Crowley was fond of there” Beelzebub says.

“We could, we could even make our own universe” Gabriel murmurs, cuddling them closer. Beelzebub smiles slightly, relaxing in Gabriel’s arms.

“For now, we both have things that we need to finish up in Heaven and Hell before we can consider going anywhere” They murmur. Gabriel nods and smiles, pressing his lips against their forehead.

The pair don’t move for a while, cuddling each other until the sun has set and they _should’ve_ moved already.

“We’ll have to leave soon... or book this room for a few more days” Beelzebub murmurs. Gabriel nods, though he says nothing. Beelzebub rests their head on Gabriel’s chest as they turn into his arms.

“My angel…” They whisper. Gabriel smiles slightly, pressing his lips against the top of their head.

“When will we see each other next?” He asks, sounding almost saddened by the news. Beelzebub shrugs. They don’t know what to say, they don’t want to make a promise that they won’t be able to keep.

“Soon” They promise. Gabriel smiles, hugging them gently. Beelzebub smiles into the hug, leaning up to kiss Gabriel gently. 

“My dove” They murmur. Gabriel smiles softly, resting his head on their shoulder. 

* * *

They eventually leave the hotel. They walk down the street, holding each other’s hand as they make their way… somewhere. They do eventually part and make their way to Heaven and Hell. 

Gabriel feels almost empty, and he’s only been away from Beelzebub for a few moments. 

He makes his way back to Heaven, already feeling so empty that it hurts. Michael is waiting for him as soon as he appears. They’re already listing off things that Gabriel needs to do, but he hasn’t paid any note to it. He’s thinking of Beelzebub too much to care. He sits down, looking down at his hand for a few moments. Images of Beelzebub’s hand in his own are filling his mind.

Gabriel isn’t entirely sure that he can continue being up here, in Heaven, on his own while Beelzebub isn’t in his arms. He wants nothing more than to hold them. He knows it sounds sappy, that he sounds pathetic to be so _reliant_ on Beelzebub to be happy. He can’t help it though.

It’s been so long since Gabriel has let himself have any affection from anyone, and it’s the Duke of Hell no less, that fills his heart. He never thought he would say that, even way back when he was a newfound angel. He knew that relationships weren’t uncommon amongst angels, though he didn’t realise how much it would affect him to have his own.

 _“Gabriel!”_ Michael’s calls pull Gabriel from his thoughts. He looks to them, and they’re looking at him expectantly. He shrugs, entirely unsure of what they’re expecting him to respond with.

“We are going to War with Hell soon,” They say. It knocks Gabriel. He knew it was soon, that it’d been in the works for a while. He didn’t know it would be now though. He doesn’t even want to consider what it would be like to fight against Beelzebub. He watches as Michael walks away, grumbling something about Gabriel not paying attention. Gabriel doesn’t particularly care though; his mind is racing with thoughts of Beelzebub.

He writes a letter, sending it down to Hell. He knows that it’ll reach Hell in minutes, and Beelzebub will immediately see it. He can’t quite remember what he wrote, something about _meeting soon_ , and _war._ It sums up the mess of Gabriel’s thoughts though, he can’t quite put them onto paper. He doesn’t want to write anything about the relationship – the risk of Heaven and Hell seeing it is far too high, there’s too much of a risk to them both for it to be writing so blatantly.

But Gabriel knows that he’ll no longer have these issues soon. He knows that he can run away with Beelzebub, to another universe where they won’t be persecuted for their love. That’s enough for Gabriel, he doesn’t care where he is, so long as he has Beelzebub.

Only minutes pass before a letter appears on Gabriel’s desk. His name is written in the scrawl that he recognises so well as to belong to Beelzebub. He locks the office door, looking around to make sure that no rogue angels have slipped in before he opens the letter.

_Dove,_

_I heard talks of the War from Hell._

_I cannot meet tonight. Hell has an event occurring._

_Tomorrow, I will meet you. The same hotel, room 207._

_Noon._

_I love you_

_Bee_

Gabriel smiles as he reads the letter. He slides it into his pocket, away from the prying eyes of Heaven and Hell alike. He unlocks his door, watching as an angel walks in, being escorted by Michael. He vaguely recognises this angel, though he couldn’t tell you where he knows them from.

It turns out that the angel has been committing sins, and Gabriel has to decide how to punish them.

It’s a long night for Gabriel. He’s forced to listen to Michael, Sandalphon, and Uriel talking about their plans for the War. Gabriel pretends that he’s interested, though if anyone paid any particular attention to him, they’d notice that he’s way off in his thoughts.

Sometime later, what he expects has been the end of the _night_ , the other angels disappear from his office. They’re preparing for the War, _he thinks._ He hasn’t been paying much attention to what they said. He pulls the letter from his pocket again, smiling as he reads it.

“What is that, Gabriel?” Uriel asks, always so inquisitive. Gabriel shoves the letter back in his pocket, hiding it.

“Oh, heh. Nothing important, Uriel. Please be on your way” Gabriel says, far too quickly for it not to be suspicious. Sure enough, Uriel raises his eyebrow and locks the door.

“I know what you’re doing” Uriel states. Gabriel frowns.

“I’m sorry? I don’t quite follow” _It’s a lie, Gabriel already knows that he’s been caught by Uriel._

“You know! Meeting with the enemy, you’re not very sneaky” Uriel chuckles. Gabriel looks down slightly.

“I should go and tell Michael; you deserve a punishment equal to that of Aziraphale,” Uriel says. Before Gabriel can respond, they’re jogging out of his office. Gabriel curses to Her, clearing his desk of anything that he may need, _nothing._ He disappears before Uriel and Michael can return.

He appears at the hotel, sincerely hoping that Beelzebub is here, _or on their way._

Sure enough, he walks into 207 and Beelzebub is lounging on the bed. They smile when they see him, though the fear in Gabriel’s eyes fills them with anxiety.

“Dove?” They ask, watching as Gabriel sits on the edge of the bed. Gabriel holds his head in his hands.

“They know, Bee” Gabriel murmurs, brushing his hair back.

“What?” Beelzebub is confused, though they already have an idea of what Gabriel is saying.

“Heaven. Uriel knows, I don’t know how they know, but they do. I need to go” Gabriel’s distress doesn’t help Beelzebub in the slightest. They’re not used to being the calm, collected person in the relationship.

“Well…” They trail off. They sit beside Gabriel, reaching over to squeeze Gabriel’s hand. He smiles slightly, and for a moment, they both feel calm.

“If you’re ready, dove, then I’m ready,” Beelzebub says. Gabriel smiles slightly, shifting to pull them into a tight hug.

“ _I miss your arms around me…_ ” Gabriel admits.

“ _I know it’s embarrassing… You make me feel safe”_ He adds. Beelzebub smiles into the hug, stroking their fingers over the back of Gabriel’s head. He smiles into the hug, holding them impossibly tighter.

“We need to go, Bee” Gabriel whispers. He can sense the impending arrival of the angels. He really doesn’t want to be caught here, especially not when he knows what inevitably will come if he is caught.

Beelzebub squeezes Gabriel’s hand. They sit together, preparing to leave. The door bursts open as the pair fade from view. Gabriel’s heart is racing, but Beelzebub is there to calm him as they appear in the new universe.

They don’t part from the hug for a while. They don’t need to. Gabriel’s arms are warm, Beelzebub’s are weighing Gabriel down, calming his anxious heart.

Eventually, they move apart, though they don’t let go of each other.

“Where are we?” Gabriel asks. He looks around, it looks like Earth did before humans existed: countless miles of unexplored wildlife.

“I’m not entirely sure…” Beelzebub chuckles, looking around. Gabriel smiles, pulling them close again. He leans down and kisses them deeply, lifting them until their legs wrap around his waist.

“Bee…” He murmurs. His voice is low and raspy, filled with lust. Beelzebub breaks the kisses, resting their head against Gabriel’s forehead.

“Dove…” They respond. Gabriel smiles slightly.

“We should find somewhere… We don’t know what the wildlife here is like” He murmurs. Beelzebub nods and smiles, easing down to stand up. They reach over and squeeze Gabriel’s hand.

“No more hiding” They murmur. Gabriel smiles and nods.

“No more hiding…” He says.

“Forever will be… you and me” He adds. Beelzebub smiles widely, pulling Gabriel into a deep kiss that has him pushing them against a tree. Beelzebub’s fingers tug on Gabriel’s hair, prompting more moans to erupt from him. They chuckle slightly, squeezing Gabriel in their legs. He groans again.

“Bee…” He whispers.

“I can’t…” He continues. He pauses the kisses to speak, though his mouth moves to their neck to bite a trail. Beelzebub moans lowly, flexing their fingers over Gabriel’s back.

“Angel…” They murmur. Gabriel, somehow, manages to stop the kisses.

“C’mon Bee, let’s find somewhere…” He murmurs. Beelzebub nods, kissing Gabriel gently again. He smiles and eases them to standing, as they begin walking through the forests. Gabriel loses himself in his thoughts as they walk, his eyes resting over Beelzebub’s hand in his own.

They continue walking for a while, eventually finding a cave high up. They clamber up with Gabriel.

“Well, it’s not Earth, but it’s homely enough for us” Beelzebub murmurs. Gabriel smiles and kisses Beelzebub again.

“I don’t need anything else except you” Gabriel smiles. Beelzebub chuckles, leaning over to kiss them.

“Maybe a bed?” They suggest, though before Gabriel can do anything, a bed appears. Gabriel chuckles and shakes his head.

“Anything else?” He asks, with a slight chuckle. Beelzebub smirks, pulling Gabriel over to the bed. They lay back, letting Gabriel dominate the kisses. He squeezes their hands, where he’s holding them against the pillow. Beelzebub’s legs part to accommodate him, a moan low escaping from one of them, though they don’t quite know if it’s Gabriel or them.

“Bee…” Gabriel moans, sitting back. He tugs his shirt off, tossing it aside. He chuckles slightly, watching as Beelzebub rakes their eyes over his chest. Their eyes are lust blown. Gabriel isn’t sure if he’s able to hold back, and Beelzebub doesn’t know if they want him to.

“Dove…” They murmur. Gabriel smiles slightly, easing their legs over his thighs.

“Are you sure about this?” He asks. They nod, though it’s shaky. Gabriel smiles slightly, leaning down to kiss them. His fingers find the hem of their shirt, easing it from their body a moment later. Gabriel chuckles, leaning down to kiss them gently.

“I love you” He whispers. Beelzebub smiles widely, kissing Gabriel gently.

“I love you too, dove”


End file.
